


The Two Greatest Evils

by Silent_Raven13



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Battle, Death, Evil, F/M, Fighting, Ghost Zone, Mention of Death, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13
Summary: Clockwork had found the greatest evil appearing in his time world, however; the Observants appeared with another friend from a different world. He came with his own villain. Will they come to a conclusion into stopping these evil beings?
Relationships: Valerie Gray/Dan Phantom
Kudos: 2





	The Two Greatest Evils

Deep in the Ghost Zone a large island with clock design palace floats in the chilling ectoplasm area. Doors to magical realms, worlds, and to the existing earth stayed afloat alongside the island. In the gloomy palace, there was a god of time busy maintaining the destruction of other timelines. The male God of Time groans as he waves his hand seeing the future of Dan existing into another reality and timeline that wasn’t his own; however it was his duty to fix this.

After, Danny Phantom corrected his own timeline from having Dan destroying the world. Dan Phantom will always exist in other worlds; however it was Clockworks duty to make sure the evil Phantom would never try to cross other timelines to destroy them. Boredom is a big son of bitch for anyone to start creating “impossible” ideas. Clockwork suck in his teeth getting frustrated at another timeline Dan Phantom was killing another alternative reality of Clockwork.

“Such a pain in my ass…” Clockwork thought seeing the monster Phantom causing trouble in his own timeline. “However, this is none of my business. My duty is to maintain him from going rogue…” The whole point of this was to have any Dan Phantoms to not come close to his own timeline. To prevent a Dan from going rogue in Clockwork’s own world or reality. There’s many possibilities in this complex universe that even though a God of his ability to control time seems too much for him. It’s amazing that one timeline was enough for him, but he was surprised he didn’t go insane from it.

Seeing the timeline parallel to his world was close enough for him to peak at it. Dan Phantom is in that world and he already had murdered many people, and destroyed the earth into crumbles. His watch portal mirror shows Dan laughing evilly as he through blasts at Amity Park district. Clockwork sighs in frustration seeing the city already in crumbles, and the Clockwork in that timeline was murdered, so now it’s his duty to take over. “Let see…” The god wave his hand rewinding all the way back to see if there was anything for him to fix.

The crazy thing about the universe is that she can be a cruel bitch. There were times were Clockwork couldn’t save the parallel worlds, because things couldn’t be change. Something about the universe letting the same event happen for the purpose. “Everything has a purpose,” He said changing into an old man into a baby into an adult while rubbing his chin.

He saw the event of Danny getting the answer to the tests. However at the point where the explosion happened, the god tries to changed but one thing lead to another dominos effect. The boy’s family and friends kept dying from other forms of explosions involving with Nasty Burger. Clockwork decided to have it in another location seeing if the Universe would help, but lastly Danny’s family and friends still die from an explosion in school, or café, or home. No matter what it was meant for them to pass on. Pinching the bridge of his nose trying to figure out something, “If it’s not in the past… then it’s the present.” He spoke out loud.

“Clockwork!” Hearing familiar voices ringing his hears.

“Oh fuck,” He thought as he turned into an old man, “It’s them.”

“We have watched you and saw that your timeline is in danger, again.” The observants spoke as they got close to see the time portal mirror. “The timeline next to yours shows that Dan Phantom killed you.”

“I’m aware of that. My timeline isn’t in danger. The phantom haven’t decided to come to my reality.” He spoke staring at them.

“Oh but he will.” A female voice spoke waving her hand to show the future beyond, “He already killed his arch nemesis… the huntress! She what held him down in his world. Now, that she’s gone, the phantom became destructive.”

“We must fix this, before this timeline will get destroyed. You know what happen last time when timelines and realities crossed in a destructive way.” A male Observant spoke explaining.

“Yes, we all know. It was the Big Bang as these mortals called.” Clockwork spoke looking at his time mirror looking close at Dan Phantom, “You said that he went destructive after killing the Red Huntress, you say?” He didn’t look back knowing who will speak.

The female observant nodded, “Yes. It was a cruel battle.”

Clockwork rewinds the timeline seeing the fight between the two. Dan Phantom and Valerie Gray were fighting in the Wasteland to the city. Long fight that kept on going so he rewinds forward to see the female huntress jump away from the male ghost’s beam. The green beam hit a glass ricocheting hitting the Red Huntress from behind insanely killing her. The god’s eyes squint his eyes watching the Phantom catching the female looking horrified by the incident.

Of course, Dan let out a loud ghost wail in anger and went rogue. Clockwork turned into a baby still watching the scenes. If his own timeline, Dan hasn’t killed the Red Huntress, because it was a fun game between the two... then, it would mean the other parallel world that phantom was attached to Valerie.

Clockwork knew the two love the game of cat and mouse. For Dan it was a big chess game that he wanted to watch the end what will happen. For a large incident like that to happen must’ve ruined the ghost’s twisted sanity. To only lost another person from his past life for his own selfish move, and his only nemesis that withstand him, must’ve been a great lost for him. “Have you tried making a ghost of the Red Huntress?” Clockworks asked at the group of ghosts.

“We cannot. She already passed on from that world.” One of the Observant spoke, “She wanted peace and rest from the long fight. It was no longer her interest once she passed. Her core was too weak and fragile that she given up and left.”

“The Phantom went to the God of Time to rewind and fix it; however he refused.” Another male voice spoke.

“And you know what happen to him.” Another female voice said.

Clockwork nodded at this. “Ah, so that what happen.” He was too focus on saving his own time and world from this mess that he wasn’t paying much attention to the details. “Are there other timelines of the Red Huntress we could take?”

The big eyeball headed ghosts turned to each other trying to see. “I’ll check. I know one of the other Clockwork wanted to speak to me about the same problem,” the female Observant spoke waving her hand to release a portal. “Come, my old friend.”

Clockwork watched as another form of himself appeared with a black and purple cloak. The other Clockwork was more taller still maintaining his adult form for longer periods than the other god. “I see I am needed.” He grunts with a much deeper ghostly voice.

“Now, don’t be rude, old friend.” The other Observants spoke. “We need to know what is wrong with your timeline.”

Clockwork watched the other god merely moving slower to the group, “My timeline is much farther than yours. So far, that I believe we have not met.”

“Yes, so many timelines and worlds… hard to keep up.” The God in Time turning to an old man spoke.

The God with the darker cloak merely chuckles, “Yes, it is. You wonder if all this will end and it will bring us peace. Though, I do enjoy a bit of chaos in my timeline, but at last I am an old God from my world. We have two moons and live in a more advance year compare to yours.”

“How odd…” Clockwork spoke, “Is your timeline faster?”

“It’s older. Same pace.” The other god merely chuckles in amusement, “Now, I’ve be a bit tired lately and wanted to remove a certain virus in my timeline.”

“Virus?” The other ghosts asked in confusion.

“Yes, Virus. You know our universes… worlds all have them. That’s why things are the way they are. My virus has been very chaotic, blood hungry.” The Clockwork with black robes moves to the other god, “She’s a pain in my ass.” He hissed lowly. “Everything I did to prevent her from becoming who she was… never work. Sometimes I wonder if our main creator loves to make us suffer with such nonsense. The universe is cruel and the worst kind of bitch you can get, don’t you agree?” His red eyes look over at the God of Time in purple robes.

The Observants said nothing knowing that the God of Times are always running a tight duty. They had a great duty of being guardians of their own timeline and protect it when things get too chaotic. Of course, they are aware when their own timeline comes to an end and accept the faith of it. These two God of Time are aware they could fix their issues and find a route to bend and tweak a few things. Clockwork merely chuckles, “Yes, they are.” Implying the universes being one large deity of all of worlds and time.

“Now. Now. Let’s focus on the topic at hand.” The ghosts with the giant eyeball spoke.

“Very well.” Both Clockworks nodded.

“Explain who is this virus, Clockwork.” The male Observant spoke at the god with the dark robe.

“Valerie Gray… known as the Huntress.”

“Valerie?” Clock asked. “What happen?”

The god of time with his dark robes merely sighed, “Technus had used his ghost powers to improve her suit; however in my own timeline, his ghost powers had morphed her DNA into a halfa. She became a hybrid of ghost and human; but her suit malfunction causing her to break her mentally morphing into her body and mind. She murdered the Phantom child and went rogue, after finding out Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton,” He chuckles darkly like it was a ridiculous mid-night television sitcom, “Ten years of rampaging and murdering on any ghost or human.”

“Wonderful. Another being to worry about.” One Observant sighs in frustration.

“Aren’t you two supposed to prevent this!” One of the younger Observants spoke getting annoyed with this.

Both of the Clockworks look at each other giving a bit of annoyance to the younger ghost god being, “It’s our duty to arrange things when this happens.” Both of them said in a deep tone that you can almost hear their anger from the other ghost.

“My job is to prevent from my timeline… my reality from exciton like this.” The Clockwork with the dark robes growls, “it is not my duty to change the hearts of mortals.”

“To rearrange our timelines is our duty to see what needed to be fix if it has to, and our limits can only reach so much in the Ghost Zone and our Earth!” The Clockwork that turned into a child spoke, “You should be aware of this by now.”

The young Observant merely grumbles looking with his all seeing eye down. The female voice spoke, “Alright, enough of this. Arguing like children will get us nowhere.”

“So, what do we do?” Her fellow comrade in her group asked.

The adult Clockwork floated over to see Dan Phantom through the time mirror, “Perhaps,” He wave his hand showing a world that was already wasted away, “Send them both to another reality. A world they can be together.” He study Dan Phantom seeing the familiar pain and boredom of his eyes. Those red eyes were the same as his own virus, Valerie Gray. The sight of completely pain of losing too many from their own selfish doing.

“Are you mad? That’s complete suicide… Nuclear war! You want us to go into vaper dust!” Many of the Observant began talking all at once at the Ghost of Time.

“Silence!” The Ghost with the purple robes spoke having his staff hit his floor. The whole group stood quiet at the male ghost, “I see where my brethren is going with this.” His red glowing eyes stare at the other ghost of time, “You want them to challenge each other… an infinite battle?”

“Correct. This Wasteland have been dead for over five hundred of years, all human live have been killed off by World War three.” The other ghost of time explained have the time mirror show the land, “even the Ghost Zone have been quiet for some time. All of our deity follows we known have disappear from that place two hundred years ago, even our brethren.”

“So, you want us to put both of them in their to fight forever?” The female Observants asked moving forward to see with her own eye. “What if they wish to work together to escape that reality? What them?”

“Simple we exile them.” Her fellow ghost of time spoke with a small smirk. “We have done it before.”

“We block off all there access to the ghost zones. They will be there to cause all the chaos they want.” The other Clockwork spoke with amusement, “Shame, I’ll miss my virus, but she was a big pain in my ass.”

His fellow brethren chuckles at his words. The group had try an important discussion before making the final decision. They had agreed to both of the ghosts with this idea. They wanted to create a plan first to lead them.

Dan Phantom leashed his powerful beams onto the city in rage, his cold blooded red eyes glow at the fury of humans in sight. His blasts causes multiple explosions across the city having buildings collapsing, and screams ringing his ears. “Hmph,” he was displease with the screams. It didn’t satisfied the way he use to. Perhaps he was bored. Perhaps he was numb to all this. Perhaps he missed the female huntress. His mind would drift away replying the scene of his enemy’s death, he would’ve- could’ve- NO! He should’ve saved her from that ridiculous blast. Images of her body being torn apart from it leaving him a bitter taste in his mouth. Hoping she was able to become ghost for vengeance, but she never appeared.

No, she was tired. She accepted her faith from fighting so much. Dan hated her for it. They were supposed to fight till the end! A perfect full blood thirst battle leaving the one true winner. He landed on a broken building standing to view the land. Everything was chaos, the only noise out of his mouth was a sigh, his hand run through his fire hair hearing it flicker through. “This wasn’t supposed to be the end.” He sulks having to blast another building as he sits with his hand supporting his face, and his elbow resting on his thigh. “Quite boring without her…” He thought but felt certain feelings he never knew he would feel.

Before he was about to fly into his own palace in the Ghost Zone, there was a purple blast at his way. His red eyes wide seeing it completely missed him, following the blast from the distant his ruby eyes widen at the sight. Could it be? The male ghost floated spotting a female with a red jumpsuit on a jet sled with her helmet off.

There stood Valerie Gray with her short hair and glaring green eyes, “Hmph,” She smirks trying to shoot again before flying off.

Dan took the hit seeing the blast didn’t affect him. “How can this be? She was dead?” He didn’t think about it. His body did all the work as he follow her through the sky. The small civilians saw the red Huntress flying across the sky giving them hope. They thought she was gone, but it seem she came back for them.

The female huntress didn’t look back only her green teal eyes would glanced once in awhile feeling the ghost’s presents following her. She merely smirks before stepping on a button on her jet sled to make her go faster through the air. “How did you survive! I murder you!” Dan shouted in anger seeing her ignoring him. HIM! The most powerful being on earth being ignore by a mere mortal or perhaps a ghost.

He kept following her until there was a green portal she went through appearing out in the air. Without no thoughts into his wicked games, he went through. There he was in Clockwork’s palace being held in a bright dark green beam. “Good job, virus.” Dan heard a deep voice having the ghost of time appearing out of the shadows with a dark clock.

He wasn’t the Clockwork he knew seeing how Valerie merely floated alongside the ghost of time smirking widely. “Who are you?” Dan growls having his fangs showing off from his demonic sneered, plus seeing Valerie alongside the being didn’t make it better. It made him jealous.

“Jealous, doesn’t look good, Phantom.” He merely chuckles eyeing the ghost in person, “Hmph, very different from the Phantom in my world.” Then he made a tsk sound, “Then again, he was murdered at a very young age, right Valerie.” Dan wasn’t paying attention to the dark figure want to see the female hunter’s response.

“Hmph.” She merely grins sinisterly floating in the air.

Dan merely glare daggers at her before this dark being spoke, “I’m just pulling your leg. It’s merely my clone.” His voice low and amused before snapping his fingers having the female turned into himself, then going into his body.

The demonic ghost’s eyes stood in shock seeing how he was fooled so easily. “I just wanted to see how you would react toward her.” The Clockwork from another reality merely smirks, “I believe I got her correct from you world, besides that massive wound.”

“Who are you? What have you done?” Dan growls more demonic in his tone having pure murder in his eyes. “Where is Clockwork?”

“I am Clockwork, stupid boy.” The older male ghost of time sighs shaking his head, “Is this what my brethren dealt with? Pure stupidity? At least the virus of my world was a genius and far more understanding with Alternate realities and timelines.”

“Honestly, Clockwork, enough of the torment of the ghost!” One of the female Observants came out of the shadows already annoyed, “You’ve done your job! Now, it’s your brethren that have to come.”

Dan spoke, “You dare prison me for what?” He glares the courts, “I will have your blood painted on these walls.” He sneered with hatred for being captured.

The female Observant eyed him before her voice sound more angelic than demonic, but it shook the walls of their own Clockwork’s tower, “You dare threaten me! Have you known child I can put you into the back rooms of this reality and you would never be able to see another being in your pathetic immortal life.”

“Easy!” Another Observant block his fellow friend and the demonic ghost between. “It is not our place to be godly in such occasion.”

“Though, I enjoy the drama.” The other Clockwork spoke with a smile on his face, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you all so afraid and tensed.”

“Oh shut up, Clockwork.” The female eye headed ghost spat before going into her spot before she loses it. “And you keep your mouth shut.” She glare at the evil being.

The vengeful ghost merely growls in response having a low vibration set through the air. Soon another green portal open up revealing the original Clockwork of this reality changing into an old man, “I thought you said she was murderous?” He looked at his brethren passing by Dan being unbothered by his presences.

The other Clockwork rubs his chin, “Normally, she aims a gun at me, but that’s after I commented on her ridiculous rampage.”

“No wonder, brother.” Clockwork shook his head leaving the portal open, “She agrees to come after she needs to clear a few things. Nice young woman. I had no issues talking to her.” Good thing with his side to bringing the Huntress into an agreement was easier. She was a simple female with logic in her mind, a few corruptions here and there, but she was surprisingly understandable.

Then, he paid attention to Dan giving a sigh, “Why you froze his body?”

“Merely for protection.” His brethren sat looking at his finger nails, “The boy merely growl like a kitten, because I cloned myself into his enemy.”

The purple cloak Clockwork sighs hearing Dan roars in anger like a wild beast with his red eye glow bright with blood lust gleaming through. “Apologize, Dan. My brother likes to cause drama.” He wave his hand releasing the male ghosts that fell on his knees.

The Observants stayed alerted seeing this as they took a step forward. “We brought you here fo-” before Clockwork was about to say anything, Dan grabbed the other one by the black robe where he’s neck is pulled close to him. One hand glowing bright green with such raw powerful, “I’m going to rip you to pieces… spring by wheels.” He snarled.

The other Clockwork didn’t respond with fear nor forgiveness a mere bored look on his face with a small smirk on his thin lips. The Observants was about to react seeing Dan waving his hand down to attack, then a gun shot hitting his hand burns away his fire glow around his hand. “AHHH!” Dan pulls back letting go of the ghost of time.

Clockwork merely chuckles in amusement being the sadistic being of his own reality. The Phantom growls turning his direction where the blast came, his eyes dilated into shock. There stood the real Valerie Gray with a high tech black and red jumper suit with her eyes being green and the iris glowing red. Her skin darker into the color of reddish marron tint with her curly brown hair into dark black around having the tips flame in red. An odd color for a ghost to have, but she was there in the flesh. Her eyes looking bored and mundane like this wasn’t new to her.

Her voice a bit rasp from not talking much, “That’s my idiot.” She spoke.

“Awe, I miss you, too Virus.” The dark robe Clockwork chuckles seeing her still glaring at him. “I see your in a better mood.”

“Surely. Your brother, might I add a genius had offer me a deal I cannot refused.” Her suit had pulled out a gun from her wrist quickly went back into her. Her skin had changed and morphed into sort of lines glow around her face like she was a computer being connected to a software. Her tight red and black suit made sounds like an Android or the latest metal clash suit makes with a slight screech if she decides to pull out a big blast. She put her hands on her wide hips, surely she was probably the same age as Dan… twenty four years old.

The male ghost stood having his hand completely heal, his ruby eyes staring at her in silent. Seeing her in this form gave him such arousal, such hype that sends tingles in his body. Finally, a challenge. A real woman he can get behind without worrying about minor things like mortality. His hand stroke her cheek feeling her warmth, “What are you?” He finally asked being very confused at her form. Was she not a ghost?

“I’m just like you,” She spoke letting his hand stroke her warm cheek, the white glove felt cold something she hadn’t felt in years, “a being created by another.” She let her iris bloom red having it clash with her teal eyes, “A ghost with complex technology.”

“Hmph, yet I feel flesh.” He pulls away seeing her much taller than the huntress in his own world. No this Valerie was only two inches away from his face, her body a bit thicker and curvier with a bit of muscle. If his very old memories from his human life that she reminded him an Amazonian or those Valkyries, female warriors that are much stronger than an average man.

“Merely my ghost form. This is how my mind created this form. My human self die long ago when Technus changed me. My human skin, organs all faded when I turned like this. Think of a lizard shedding his skin.” She simply said having her hands on her very wide hips.

Dan merely smirks seeing her so voluptuous, so much of woman he could ever wanted. “Fuck,” he thought to himself. Never in a million years could he feeling such things. Even with his own world Valerie, he had certain feelings that he never expect to have. He felt her heated eyes staring up and down on his body.

She was too, checking him out. The Huntress merely nodded at the masculine ghost seeing how large and demonic he look. Something that attract her that she never expected to be. His menacing ruby eyes with that thick broad jawline send her chills down her spine. Yes, such a sight for her and such excitement to having her hands crushing that thick throat. The thought of battling him sent her through a new kind of emotion she never felt in years. Her eyes turned to the Observants and Clockworks, “Clockwork stated you all want us to be in another world.”

Dan finally looked over at the group having his anger showings on his face. A low growl send trembles through the air. “Really? And you were planning to lock us that world.”

The dark robe Clockwork chuckles, “So you are smart?”

Valerie stopped the male ghost from sending another attack, her hand gripped tightly on Dan’s wrist making him stop. He stood surprised at her strength, could she be the perfect match against him. Is she stronger than him? “He likes to make joke don’t fall into his petty comebacks.” Her voice stern as her hand grip his wrist to the point he could feel her trying to crush his hand.

“And you should be smart to not get in my way.” He spoke lowly pulling his hand away from her’s.

The two were sending off a strange flirty comebacks and stares. The Observants were holding their breath trying not to be involved in their wicked strange talks. However the purple robed ghost of time finally spoke, “You all are aware of this, yet you are not sending any threats. How odd, but you two have been ruining your worlds for the last decade.” He turns to his time mirror showing their rampage through their worlds causing havoc.

Dan and Valerie stood watching their own worlds seeing the scenes of their own Danny and Valerie being murder. Dan watched how Valerie shot Danny’s stomach and went insane after the truth came out, “Impressive.” He stated.

“I say I did the bear minimum.” She spoke watching Dan killing Valerie, “Hmph, she was a tired one. No wonder she gave up so quickly. Unlike me, I would make sure you would lose a limb or two.”

“Well, you two can battle in this world.” Clockwork spoke, “You two had reach a very dangerous time in your worlds on the breek of excition on the human race. This has lead the courts to give you this reality where ghosts and humans do not exist.”

They look at the empty world seeing only so few little life. “What cause this?”

“Many things. Nuclear war, starvation, environmental issues.” The ghost of time said, “You two can battle here for all your cares.”

“And if we refuse.” Dan spoke in a serious tone.

The dark robe ghost of time chuckles, “You don’t have a choice.” He waves his hands making the two paralyzed their bodies, “You two went above and beyond causing many troubles in the Higher Courts. The Observants had to come here and find the best punishment for the two of you.”

“Heh, Cheeky baster.” Valerie chuckles, “You knew, we would try to get into another reality once we were done destroying our own.”

“The hunger never stops does it.” Dan grins widely at the Huntress, “To murder thousands and their screams give our blood pumping.”

Clockwork in Dan’s time spoke, “Yet, you two have the feeling of lost and pain. Perhaps this new reality will fix that feeling.” His hand wave opening the portal to the other reality. “Of course me and my brethren will keep an eye on you two seeing how you are getting along.”

“Well, virus it’s time to leave the nest.” The other ghost of time said to Valerie.

“Hmph, we’ll see each other again.” Valerie didn’t put up a fight. She figured this would one day happen. After all her misery always comes around her no matter what she has done.

Dan and Valerie were pushed into the other world seeing how they both were free from the ghost of time’s power. Dan flew around the wasteland of the new world seeing old building crumble, any form of life wasn’t catching his eyes. The land all dim, gray and pure death.

Valerie stood having her suit appearing a small screen to show the ghost zone of this reality trying to find any other beings. “They are quite the genius to focus on a world where even the ghost zone is disserted.”

“You had plans of conquering other worlds?” The mighty Phantom spoke as he flow down to see the female.

“Of course. Weren’t you thinking of it?”

“Always,” He grins with a wide smirk seeing how she looked against the dim worlds, “Might I say you look extremely sexy with the world crumbling.”

“Hmph, I say you're a bit handsome with the sky burning fire and storm clouds.” She smirks back at him. The two stood quiet wondering what to do.

“So? Ready to fight?” Before he could look over him, she shot a blast at him causing his body to hit against walls. He shook his head feeling the smalls sting of the blast having his eyes looking murderous.

The Huntress floats up in her jet sled with a sinister smirk on her face, her eyes glint with murder and blood. The trill of the hunt is her thing. Her arm pulled out with a large ghost gun around her wrist coming from her ghost tch suit, “I’m done talking. I want blood.” She spoke before she could react the demonic ghost through his large green blast at her causing her to take the hit. “UGH!” She uses her arms to lessen the hit when it the blast went away her green eyes saw the male ghost about to strike her.

“You were saying?” He asked pulling out his arm for a powerful punch.

Valerie quickly dodges it as she pulled back. Her tongue lick her bottom lip enjoying this. “Finally something good!” She thought getting very excited.

The two went back and forth fighting causing an all our battle on the earth leaving permanent marks. As they flown around shooting their ghost blasts and chasing it was the ultimate cat and mouse game. From the other world, both of the Clockworks watched them fighting.

“Will they be able to stay there?” One of the Observants asked.

“Possibly. It’s a game to them. They always wanted to have a fair fight.” The ghost of time in their own reality spoke.

The other Clockwork with his dark voice, “They can do whatever to that world or universe, but I highly doubt they will ever kill each other. The faiths know they need one another to survive.”

“Possibly they will soon be together. Who knows. Only time will tell.” The original Clockwork spoke with a small smirk on his face as he watched the two fighting. Perhaps it will be an endless battle. Perhaps they will stop and change for the better, or they will both die. It’s the ultimate chess game between two murderous ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
